An image forming apparatus capable of printing images with a decolorable colorant (decolorable printing) and printing images with a non-decolorable colorant (non-decolorable printing) is known.
The image forming apparatus receives a print job (print data) from an image processing apparatus such as a personal computer and the like, and forms an image. The print job includes print settings selected by a user via printer driver at the image processing apparatus.
The decolorable printing is enables a printed sheet to be reused. However, if the image forming apparatus prints an image with the decolorable colorant on one side of a sheet and another image with the non-decolorable colorant on other side of the same sheet, the printed sheet may not be reused for duplex printing.
Thus, if a single print job includes both a decolorable printing instruction and a non-decolorable printing instruction, it would be desirable to avoid the situation described above so that the reusability of sheets is not affected.